Kaori Matsumoto
Kaori Matsumoto 'is the Protagonist of Period 41. She has an unrequited crush on her classmate, Isaka Yoshito. Bio Appearance Kaori is a young girl with big, rounded eyes that often look gloomy or bright depending on her mood. She has short-medium hair worn in low pigtails that are braided so far down, held by dark-colored ribbons. Her long bangs blend in with her forelocks and are split down the middle. She wears casual outfits, usually composed of a sweater with a skirt and leggings. Personality Kaori is known for being a complainer who is easily bored and dissatisfied by many things. However, she isn't seen as unpleasant or annoying to be around, and she can easily be perked up- even if its momentarily. She dislikes academics and sports due to being bad at them, and longs to have fun like others. After discovering the chalkboard rumor was indeed true, Kaori happily took to the idea of becoming a person who could make others happy. But once Sari Umezawa was given the credit, her jealousy took over and she began to lash out and took to serving herself instead by getting rid of people she didn't like or could cause problems for her. After being discovered by Isaka, her mental state was shown to severely decrease. 'History One day during a free period Kaori wistfully observed her classmates playing a game of basketball. She remained down until seeing her crush, but after he was joined by Sari, a girl he's known for years, she longed for days where she had fun like them. Her friends attempted to distract her by suggesting they draw on the blackboard, but this only reminded Kaori of how much she earnestly disliked school. Upon getting home she was surprised to find her sister and brought up how early it was, but once her sister mentioned her school was currently going through a testing period, she was disappointed noticing how much fun she was having being out of school. With all of her complaining, Kaori's sister brought up the rumor of the blackboard, located in a locked up classroom. It was said that if you wrote on it in red chalk, then erased it, the thing whose name was written would vanish. Kaori didn't believe the rumor, but having some time before school began she decided to test it out by writing down Math Progress Tests, something she utterly despised. To her surprise, their teacher went on to inform her class that they were getting rid of the progress tests. She was initially shaken, but seeing how happy the class was, she returned to rid of tomato from school lunch; ''another thing she hated. It worked again, when she saw there wasn't any despite the heavily tomato-themed lunch, and she took joy realizing that Isaka also hated them. This caused her to realize that she could make people happy and she began to feel uplifted, now having something fun to do that helped others. She begins to get to work, eliminating other things people dislike; such as the relay races in P.E. and the scary stray dog located by the west gate. She also gets rid of a bully by transforming the girl into a friendly, nice girl. While she is delighted to see how happy everyone has become lately, she finds herself distressed after Isaka and his friends began to believe it must have been Sari's doing. Everyone in class begins to shower her with approval as Kaori remained stunned, and during their next break she stormed back to the classroom- only to stop short before she could write Sari's name. She was appalled by the concept, knowing how close she came to actually getting rid of a ''person, but after overhearing Sari and Isaka walk by discussing their feelings, she isn't able to stop herself. Once school resumes, Kaori watched in mild-amusement as everyone began to panic over Sari going missing. She felt Sari deserved this considering not only did she steal attention she deserved, but she was the one by Isaka's side, not her. Kaori then decided to make her move by offering to fill in for the missing girl, with the distraught Isaka agreeing until his friend showed up to badmouth Kaori. Isaka told him to stop, but Kaori didn't forgive him and erased him next. By now, everyone in class started to panic wondering what had been going on. Kaori remained indifferently, now coldly beginning to calculate her next move when she was shocked to find yet another bully. The girl who had been the victim sadly wished Sari would return to help her, and Kaori returned to the classroom wondering if she should just outright get rid of the girl. She doesn't believe she's in the wrong if she's ridding of bad things, but as she starts to write down the next name- she is shocked when Isaka suddenly intervenes. Alarmed by his appearance, she begins to suffer a meltdown when he angrily turns on her and runs off to find a teacher to report this to. Kaori initially abandons the room, but after realizing he would report this to their classmates she could be in trouble if anyone seeks revenge against her. She rushes back, running past him and locks herself within the room. Isaka and the Teacher attempt to get inside as she considers erasing the both of them; but as she remembers the Teacher has called the police, they will soon figure it out and tell everyone else too. As her breakdown worsens, she decides to write down everything but me on the board and erases it. As she calms down, realizing the noises from the door have stopped, Kaori turns to suddenly find herself surrounded by white, in a large voide. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Protagonists